Solid inks containing organic pigments and dyes or a pigment/dispersant package can show poor drooling behavior and unacceptable faceplate staining on the ink jet print head. Attempts to improve drooling performance in solid inks have included changing pigments, changing dispersants, and using various synergists with the pigment to enable dispersion stabilization. Compounds available off the shelf to address this drooling and staining problem have shown an undesirably strong gelling behavior in solid ink. Certain acidic compounds, such as sodium dodecylbenzene sulfonic acid (DDBSA), have been incorporated into pigmented inks but did not improve drool performance.
There remains a need for improved compounds that can be used in solid ink formulations that can provide improved drooling and staining characteristics. There further remains a need for green or bio-renewable additives for pigmented solid ink that can provide improved face plate drooling and staining characteristics.
The appropriate components and process aspects of the each of the U.S. patents and Patent Publications referenced herein may be selected for the present disclosure in embodiments thereof. Further, throughout this application, various publications, patents, and published patent applications are referred to by an identifying citation. The disclosures of the publications, patents, and published patent applications referenced in this application are hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure to more fully describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains.